


The Soul Reaper from the Observatory

by DragonofAvalon



Category: Bleach, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofAvalon/pseuds/DragonofAvalon
Summary: Chaldea has prevailed and accomplished its Grand Order and the Greater History of Mankind has prevailed over the Lostbelts. History has been reverted back before the fateful day where Master Ichigo Kurosaki and Shielder Mash Kyrielight embarked on their first journey to Fuyuki City. With the Singularities and Lostbelts behind them Ichigo is now able to return to his hometown and family and Mash has a new chance at life. But while the Counter Force may have done its utmost to erase the evidence of the heroism and valor of Chaldea, the marks of the Grand Order remain. How will these marks influence the fate of Karakura Town and its residents?
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer/Ichigo Kurosaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	The Soul Reaper from the Observatory

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by the Shattered Chains of Fate by Lore55. I will try my best to update the story reliably and not keep any audience in suspense for too long but my circumstances are what they are.
> 
> Edit: I am so sorry for suddenly combining chapter 1 and 2 together. I am trying to make my chapters be of decent length and I changed chapter 1 for the sake of having them be consistent.
> 
> I'm also sorry if I got your hopes up. I'm trying to get used to writing and I'm still a bit of a learning curve.

Ichigo Kurosaki, former Master of the Chaldea Security Organization, stood in silence as he gazed at a tombstone. It had been years since he had last been able to look upon the grave of his mother. Ichigo felt Mash and Fou staring concerned at him from a distance.

“I don’t think you’d ever imagine that I’d ever grow to be as strong as I am now. Who could have predicted that when they saw me crying after I lost to Tatsuki after our matches? I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you that day.” Ichigo said.

Ichigo felt his heart ache at the familiar pain. Its bite has weakened through his bonds with his Servant comrades, but Ichigo doubted it would ever truly disappear.

“I would say that I am sorry that I didn’t create a world where you could live with us, but I don’t regret the choice I made.” Ichigo said.

After Chaldea proved victorious over the Alien God and the Crypters Ichigo gained the right to use the Fantasy Tree to rebuild the world. Ichigo had been tempted to revert the world back before the day his mother died, but that would have had a cost that he was unwilling to pay. If Ichigo had reverted the world back to the days of his childhood then Chaldeas would have been under the complete control of the former director Marisbury Animusphere.

Dr. Roman and Director Olga Marie made their decision to pass on from the world and as much as Ichigo and Mash would have been happy to give them a second chance at life Ichigo respected their choice. By passing on the damage that Beasts I and VII had done will be fade away as a phantasmal experience. Their status as the hosts of Beast of Calamities made them a danger to humanity by their very existance.

This unfortunately meant there would be no one with the authority to protect Mash from experimentation if Ichigo decided to recreate the world too far into the past.  
Ichigo had decided to recreate Pan Human History around the time he was first drafted into Chaldea. The problem that Chaldea had run into before the Crypters attacked was that a large amount of time passed and most people had no memory of what had occurred when the human order had been incinerated. By shifting time to the past Ichigo left Chaldea with a much less hostile Mage’s Association to negotiate with.

“I love you and you gave your life to save mine… but Mash also gave her life to save mine. I’m sorry your life was cut short, but I will try my best to make sure Mash lives her life as best as she can.” Ichigo said.

The sight of Mash smiling at him and then only her shield remaining left a brutal scar on Ichigo’s psyche. Ichigo admired her ability to protect him from toxins and from attacks, but he hates having people sacrifice their lives for the sake of his own.

Ichigo sighed. He would like to stay here longer but his sisters and father were probably worried about him. He hoped that Chad didn’t have too much problems with the gangs that prowled Karakura Town.

“I’m sorry that I thought I murdered you that day. That cheapened and sullied the virtuous and loving act you did when you saved me. I’m happier now. We all miss you but I know you’d want us to be happy. Goodbye for now.” Ichigo said.

Raikou and Kintoki were both Berserker class servants and their Madness Enhancement gave them no shame or restraint when it came to expressing their opinion on Ichigo’s regrets regarding his mother. It had made him very angry to have people prod at his most sensitive parts of his being but Ichigo had felt their concern and gradually opened his mind to their thoughts.

“It’s time to go home.” Ichigo told Mash and Fou.

“Senpai… are you alright?” Mash asked him.

“Its strange to be back home again. But I’m happy to be back.”  
\-----  
Ichigo grimaced as his legs felt sore walking through town. Back in his heyday as the Chaldean Master he had been able to travel across the North American continent. Shifting his body back to the state it had been before his trials had left him physically weaker than before. To make matters worse Ichigo’s magical circuits were much stronger than they had been before Chaldea had caught sight of him. His body was struggling to adjust to the addition of magical energy.

Ichigo had been born with high quality, high quantity but dormant magical circuits. He had been born with 45 magic circuits that would later triple in number in Olympus. He also had a sorcery trait that made it easier for him to transfer prana into other individuals. These traits where exactly what Chaldea had been looking for when they were searching for Master candidates. Through constantly exercising his circuits by creating prana for his servants, being in environments with obscene amounts of mana in the air and having the composition of his soul upgraded by Kirschtaria Wodime’s Fantasy Tree Ichigo is blessed with a maximum prana output that is only barely surpassed by Lorelei Bathomeleoi. Wodime had told Ichigo that his robust circuits would be the envy of many mage families.

Da Vinci had told him that eventually his body would grow back to the state it had been before and that the od coursing through his body would help the process. But Ichigo’s current physical frailty motivated her, Sherlock and Goredolf to give him and Mash a Holy Grail to help them defend themselves. The grail they were given was the one that had belonged to Gilgamesh of Uruk. Since the Babylonian Singularity had granted Chaldea one of Goetia’s grails and Gilgamesh’s grail Da Vinci had managed to sneak a Holy Grail away from the Mage’s Association. 

Karakura Town had a relatively larger than average amount of mana in the air, but it was no where close to the standards of the Age of Gods. Ichigo would likely burn through the mana in his surroundings very quickly if he got into a battle. While the grail did not have infinite energy, it did have more than enough to allow Ichigo to use the full force of his magic circuits for many years continuously. Da Vinci told him that he would likely boil all of his blood before the grail ran out of energy.

“Your town is amazing senpai. I can feel so much mana in the air.” Mash said.  
“We’ve seen places with much, much higher mana.” Ichigo said dismissively. 

“Yes, but for the modern day these levels are really high. I’m surprised that the Mage’s Association haven’t set up a Second Owner here.” Mash said.

“Wodime said that most mages don’t think highly of Japan and don’t spare much attention to it.” Ichigo said.

\-----  
Ichigo knew that they were about to reach the clinic. He had long since lost his keys and since most mages can’t operate anything more sophisticated than a sundial, he hadn’t had access to a phone.

Ichigo had been granted an immense amount of wealth for his work at Chaldea but he didn’t want to start throwing money everywhere like a rich twit. Ichigo felt relieved that his dad would be able to retire as early as he wants and that his sisters would have their education and career training taken care of. Ichigo had not saved the world for material gain but he couldn’t help but be pleased at the boon his family received.

“Senpai, what if your family doesn’t have room for a guest?” Mash asked him insecurely.

“I’m sure that we can make room.” Ichigo said.

“I don’t want to inconvenience your family.” Mash said.

“I won’t leave you alone. So even if we have to find a place of our own, I know that we have more than enough money to get a great place.” Ichigo said.

“Senpai I don’t want to separate you from your family!” Mash said.

“I’ll definitely visit them a lot but I don’t want to leave you on your own. You don’t know that much about ordinary life yet.” Ichigo said.

At last they have arrived. Ichigo felt nostalgic at the sight.

“My old man likes to surprise attack me a lot of times. You are going to have to get used to that.” Ichigo said.

“How am I supposed to get used to that senpai!?” Mash asked. 

“My dad is an idiot but he wouldn’t want to actually hurt me. And my body has it’s issues but it is strong enough that an accident is unlikely.” Ichigo said.

“If you say so senpai.” Mash said unsurely.

Ichigo knew that Mash didn’t feel comfortable about that but he felt that eventually she’ll come around to his dad’s obnoxiousness. Ichigo stared at his family home and just stood in place. He felt Fou jump on his shoulder and heard Fou mewl in support. Given the time of day his sisters we’re likely still in school.

Ichigo saw that his door was unlocked and decided to walk inside. It felt strange to do that but Ichigo reasoned that this was still his home and that as far as most people knew he hadn’t been gone too long.

“I’m home!” Ichigo announced.

Ichigo looked for his dad and saw him with a blond-haired man wearing a green and white stripped hat and a black cat. 

“Would you look at that! There was no need to consult my genius. Your son wandered back home.” The blond man said in a cheerful tone.

“This man reminds me of Izou and Serenity.” Ichigo thought.

Ichigo had worked with Assassin class servants and while they had been reliable allies for Chaldea that did not mean he would be pleased having an unknown person of their ilk where his family resided. Ichigo flared the od in his body through his circuits as a warning. Ichigo saw his dad, the blond man and the cat all stiffen in surprise. Ichigo felt Mash prepare to reach his dad to try to avoid a potential hostage situation.

“How unfriendly of you Kurosaki. I am a guest of your father and you act so hostile to a complete stranger.” The blond man said.

“Even if I am being rude who would welcome a man like you near their family with open arms?” Ichigo asked.

“A man like me? Who knew that simple candy store owners have such bad reputations? Are you worried that your sisters might get cavities from my merchandise?” The blonde man asked.

Ichigo visualized the mental trigger that he uses to connect to his magic circuits. He imagined a long chain with decaying links and flared his prana at the direction of the blond man and the cat. Mash, the man, the cat and Fou were all getting ready for a battle when his father made one of his large obnoxious displays.

“Masaki!!! Our delinquent son has finally returned home!” His dad wailed at the poster of his mom.

Ichigo resisted the urge to stare at the poster. It had been so long since he saw her face but he knew better than to take his eyes off his target.

“Well I believe that it is time for us to return home. If either of you two are interested in buying some candy feel free to come by my shop. I am certain that no matter what you’ve been told I am not who you think I am. Have a nice day and please try to not worry your father too much. He has not been quiet since you went missing.” The blond man said.

“He’s never quiet.” Ichigo said.

The blond man snorted at that and left the clinic. Mash went to go watch him walk away from the clinic.

“ICHIGO!!! WHY…” His dad was yelling.

Ichigo walked up to his dad and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. His dad thankfully knew when to leave the hysterics behind.

“Dad. Why did you invite a hitman to our home? To Yuzu’s and Karin’s home?” Ichigo asked.

Ichigo watched his father’s reaction and saw his father grimace. His dad remained silent for several moments and to his credit he didn’t deny Ichigo’s accusation. 

“Did someone tell you Kisuke was a hitman?” His dad asked him.

“No one told me anything. Chaldea has given me enough experience for me to know the signs of an assassin.” Ichigo said.

“Chaldea? What is Chaldea? And how could they teach you something like that in just a few weeks?” His dad asked.

“Stop trying to change the subject. Are we in trouble with the Yakuza? If they want money then I can take care of that. Do they want you to treat someone under the table?” Ichigo asked.

“We’re not in trouble with the Yakuza. Not unless something happened with you the weeks you ran off. How could you do that to us? Yuzu and Karin both cried. And what was I supposed to think seeing you waste my wife’s life with some foolhardy and selfish…” Goat face was saying.

“How dare you try to use my mother’s heroic act as a cheap ploy to distract me! You’re pissing on her heroism and valor.” Ichigo said angrily.

Ichigo saw his father get angry and glare down at him but he’s been through far too much to be intimidated by that.

“Goat face shut it and hear what I have to say! You know that mom would have done the same things for any one of us. She would have saved Yuzu, Karin, you and even a stranger if she had the power to do so.” Ichigo said.

Ichigo saw his dad look very pained by his words. 

“Her valor and kindness are why it hurts so much that she’s gone. You using her death as a manipulation tactic sullies her.” Ichigo criticized his dad.

Ichigo’s dad looked very sad. It did not feel right to have such a goofy and spirited man to look like that.

“Would she be happy that a man like Kisuke is around her family?” Ichigo asked.

“I can promise you that Karin and Yuzu don’t have any reason to worry about Kisuke. He isn’t the type to hurt people out of sheer malice.” Dad said.

“So… he would hurt people if it helps his goals?” Ichigo asked.

His dad remained silent at that.

Ichigo heard the door open and watched as Mash walked in.

“Senpai they left for now.” Mash said.

“Can you keep an eye out for my sisters? One has brown hair and the other has black hair.” Ichigo asked.

“Of course senpai.” Mash rushed outside again. 

Fou remained indoors and growled at dad.

“Who is that?” Dad asked.

“Can we wait until Yuzu and Karin get home? It’s a long story and I don’t want to repeat it.” Ichigo asked.

Ichigo felt the only reason why his old man agreed was their recent blow up. 

“Thank you.” Ichigo said.

As frustrating as his father was Ichigo was still very glad to see him and didn’t want to remain upset at him for long. So Ichigo felt that being more open about his gratitude and fondness wouldn’t hurt.  
\-----  
“Senpai, your sisters are home!” Mash said.

“Ichigo! You’ve been gone so long.” Yuzu said.

“That statement is more accurate than she knows.” Ichigo thought wryly.

“He’s been gone only for a few weeks. There’s no need to get so upset.” Karin said.

Ichigo knew that his sister was trying to save face and remain composed. After their mother died Karin attempted to remain stoic so that she wouldn’t “burden” the family. He was willing to comply with her efforts and not comment on her teary eyes.

“Sorry for making you both worry about me. I’m back home.” Ichigo said as he walked up to his sisters and hugged them both.

“Senpai it wasn’t your fault that you went to Chaldeas. They didn’t give you any choice.” Mash said.

“What do you mean they didn’t give you a choice!” Dad nearly screamed.

“Can we all sit down for this? It’s a long story.” Ichigo said.

Ichigo felt Fou jump on his shoulder to offer him support. His dad and Yuzu showed no reaction but Ichigo saw Karin’s eyes widen and she stared at Fou. Fou had been enchanted to remain invisible to nonmages, but apparently it was not strong enough for his sister.

“Goat Face, do you remember that blood drive that you told me to donate to so I can show that I am not a delinquent too focused on spirits? That blood drive was organized by the Chaldea Observatory for Human Development.” Ichigo said.

Chaldea was given this new name by the United Nations and the Mage’s Association in order to create a story to tell the world. Chaldea had much more power than both organizations were comfortable with and while the Mage’s Association would prefer to completely bury the history of Chaldea it was beyond their power to do so. Marisbury Animusphere’s financial assets, such as a power plant and the Seraphix oil rig were public record and Marisbury’s recruitment of nonmage scientists made Chaldeas well known in academia.

Ichigo knew that Chaldeas had committed immoral acts in its history for the sake of its goals. Mash was a living testament to that fact. But that didn’t make demonizing the organization where he spent years of his life and made many friends feel less awful. Especially since the Mage’s Association was not doing this out of moral indignation to Marisbury’s sins. The Clock Tower was given enough of Chaldeas’s wealth to be appeased while Goredolf did his best to hide all their recorded Spirit Origins. 

Chaldeas’s sordid history with human experimentation was used to create a story where the public outrage would ensure that Chaldea would not receive support from the masses and would limit their influence.

Ichigo was not supposed to show any fondness for Chaldea, after all why would he be fond of an organization that he only knew for a few weeks?

“Chaldeas was looking for people with certain biological traits,” Ichigo didn’t miss his dad getting tense “in order to conduct experiments.” Ichigo said.

“Chaldeas didn’t just look for people with abnormal physical traits. They created them as well.” Mash said.

“Mash are you sure that you want to share this?” Ichigo asked in concern.

“Senpai it’s fine. They are going to make a documentary about Chaldeas and I already agreed to share my past. If I can tell them I can tell your family.” Mash said.

“My name is Mash Kyrielight. I was created by Chaldea through artificial fertilization and I am the sole survivor of an experiment.” Mash said.

“That’s awful! How could they be so heartless and cruel?!” Yuzu yelled.

Ichigo placed a comforting hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. He felt Karin gaze at his Command Seals and gave no physical reaction to it. His Command Spells were veiled from nonmages because Ichigo knew that if he “got a tattoo” his reputation will plummet even more and that Mash would be negatively impacted by his reputation. No need to make the situation worse.

“Don’t worry about it, Yuzu. The past is in the past and Mash has a long life ahead of her.” Ichigo said.

“Senpai was originally supposed to go to the Seraphix oil rig but was sent to the main base in Antarctica due to a paperwork mishap.” Mash said.

Ichigo had memory issues when the topic of Seraphix came up that made him suspect that he was made to forget something. Seraphix also gave Ichigo a chill down his spine and made him feel like he narrowly avoided death.

“There was an explosion caused by Lev Lainur Flauros and Mash and I got caught up in it.” Ichigo said.

Yuzu gasped, and his dad and Karin looked angry.

“The previous director of Chaldeas was the daughter of the founder and she was murdered in the explosion. After her death a man named Goredolf Musik became the director and he dissolved Chaldeas due to its crimes and provided compensation to its victims and the innocent employees.” Ichigo said.

Ichigo’s family looked discontent and Ichigo felt tired. Chaldeas had been a home and he had many fond memories of his experiences. Da Vinci had kept photos and records to keep as mementos but it would take a while before he would be able to see them.

“Dad. Mash doesn’t have a place to stay so I was wondering…” Ichigo said.

“Senpai you shouldn’t say that. I have been given enough money I can find my own place to stay and I could always ask the Director for help. There’s no need to force your family to inconvenience themselves…” Mash said.

“NONSENSE!” Goat Face yelled. His sudden loudness startled everyone and Fou growled at him.

“How could we just turn you away after you told us a story like that? We will make room for you as long as you want.” Dad offered generously.

“Thank you so much dad. This means a lot to me.” Ichigo said.

“Soooooo goat face is dad now? That’s quite the sudden change.” Karin said shrewdly.

“MASAKIIII! Our boy is back home and brought home a new daughter! I wish you were here to see this.” Dad yelled at his poster.

Mash looked uncomfortable and Ichigo grabbed her hand to comfort her.

“Dad can you make arrangements to have her added to my high school? She’s been “homeschooled” her whole life and she wants to experience normal life. She’s more than able to handle my grade level.” Ichigo said.

“Senpai you give me too much credit.” Mash said modestly.

Ichigo snorted at that. Karin stared at Ichigo and he knew she was going to ask questions.

“Can I go to my room? It’s been a long day and I feel tired.” Ichigo said.

“Of course! We need to get things ready for Mash. Come on Karin.” Yuzu said.

Karin stared at Ichigo for a moment and then went to follow Yuzu. At least for now Karin was willing to give him some time. Ichigo walked towards his room.  
\-----  
Ichigo was laying down in his bed and musing about his circumstances. After years of high stakes and life and death struggles, he didn’t know how he will handle a more calm and relaxed life. Ichigo could not honestly wish for adrenaline filled conflicts that could put his family at risk, but after years as a Master he didn’t know how he will handle the lack of pressure.

Ichigo would do his best to regain the physical fitness he built up and keep his magic circuits healthy and strong but he didn’t know if those skills would be necessary. While the blond man his idiot father brought home might be an issue Ichigo was willing to use his money or Da Vinci and Sherlock’s help to deal with the situation before attempting to confront him with Mash.

“ICHIIIIGOOOO!!! Come on down! Your friends are here to see you.” His dad yelled.

“Elizabeth would have envied your lungs.” Ichigo thought wryly.

Ichigo walked over and felt nostalgic as he saw Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. It still felt eerie how they haven’t changed in spite of knowing that to them only a few weeks have passed.

“ICHIIIIIGOOOOO!” Keigo wailed.

“Damn it Keigo I get enough of that from my dad.” Ichigo said.

“You should have heard what they have been saying about you at school! They said that, that you ran away to become a Yakuza. And to hear in the news that you were kidnapped by evil scientists! It was so scary!” Keigo kept yelling.

“You really have no tact.” Mizuiro said.

“It’s good to see you safe.” Chad said.

“It’s good to see you again Chad.” Ichigo said.

“Hey! Are you Ma…” Keigo was saying before Tatsuki punched him in the gut.

“No tact.” Mizuiro said.

Ichigo looked at Chad in confusion.

“Mash Kyrielight came up in the news.” Chad said.

“It’s like a Mr. Sinister comic book come to life.” Keigo said.

“Keigo! You bastard.” Tatsuki started yelling. 

“It’s fine! I understand that my background is a little outlandish and surprising.” Mash said.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. The news was no better than paparazzi. 

“Ichigo! We’re going to go to a restaurant for dinner. Your friends are invited if they want to join us.” Dad said.

“Thank you so… ouch!” Keigo yelped.

“We couldn’t take advantage of you.” Tatsuki said.

“Don’t worry about it. After all Mash here is going to need to meet her new classmates and what better time to start than now.” Dad said.

“Thanks dad.” Ichigo said.

Ichigo felt Chad and Karin stare at him and Ichigo felt upset.

“Had I been too cold with him.” Ichigo thought.

“Let’s go!!!” Dad yelled out.

“Alright!” Keigo yelled.

Ichigo smiled at them and felt Chad and Karin Gaze at him in confusion. He must have changed a lot over the years.

“Let’s all have a nice night tonight.” Ichigo said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new at this and am trying to get my footing but I hope that you find yourselves enjoying the story.
> 
> Edit: If you are curious Ichigo's original 45 circuits were from him, Zangetsu and the Yhwach fragment all having 15 circuits each. I chose to triple them in Olympus because Ichigo has three "personalities" in a sense. 
> 
> His sorcery trait comes from Isshin being in a gigai to transfer his energy to suppress the influence of White.
> 
> Thank you the time you spent reading this.


End file.
